Ein bißchen Frieden
"Ein bißchen Frieden" ("A Little Peace" in English) is a song in German, written by prolific German Eurovision-writing duo Ralph Siegel (music) and Bernd Meinunger (lyrics) for the Eurovision Song Contest 1982, held in Harrogate, Yorkshire, England. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ein_bi%C3%9Fchen_Frieden# hide *1 Background *2 Chart positions *3 See also *4 References *5 External links Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ein_bi%C3%9Fchen_Frieden&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was performed by 17-year-old high-school student Nicole, resulting in Germany's first win at the Eurovision Song Contest by a record margin of sixty-one points, setting a new record for the largest winning margin that lasted until the Eurovision Song Contest 1997, at which "Love Shine a Light" byKatrina and the Waves won by 70 points. "Ein bißchen Frieden" was the eighteenth and final song performed that evening (following Ireland's The Duskeys with "Here Today Gone Tomorrow"). At the close of voting, it had received 161 points, placing first in a field of 18. The performance was unlike most other Eurovision entrants in that Nicole performed while seated on a stool, playing a white acoustic guitar and accompanied by a backing group which included a harpist. The gentle ballad describes a wish for world peace, with the lyrics sung in first person, and also describes the beauty of the natural world. After winning the contest, Nicole performed the reprise in four different languages: German, English, French and Dutch,[1] and released recordings in five additional languages across Europe: Danish, Italian, Russian, and a German-English-Dutch combination and a German-English-Italian combination. It topped the charts in many countries, selling more than three million copies, and the English version was the last Eurovision winner to top the charts in the United Kingdom. The English version also holds the honour of becoming the 500th British Number One,[1] though it was felt by some[who?] in the UK that the song's success, along with the poor showing of the UK entry "One Step Further" by Bardo, represented a protest against the Falklands War. The song was chosen in an internet poll conducted by the European Broadcasting Union in 2005 as one of the 14 most popular songs in the history of the Eurovision, and was one of the entrants in the''Congratulations'' 50th anniversary concert in Copenhagen, Denmark, held in October 2005. Although Nicole was not at the concert, it was re-enacted by dancers equipped with white guitars and a liveorchestra as the original footage was shown in the background. "Ein bißchen Frieden" finished as the seventh most popular song in the history of the contest. The song was succeeded as Contest winner in 1983 by "Si la vie est cadeau" by Corinne Hermès representing Luxembourg. It was succeeded as German representative at the 1983 Contest by Hoffmann & Hoffmann with "Rücksicht". In 1982 "Ein bißchen Frieden" was covered in Czech as "Jsme deti slunce" by Jaromír Mayer, in Croatian as "Malo Mira" by Ana Štefok, in Danish as "En smule fred" by Susanne Lana, in Hungarian as "Egy kis nyugalmat kívánok én" by Neoton Família and in Finnish as "Vain Hieman Rauhaa" by Katri Helena. In 1996, the Swedish techno/folk/bluegrass band Rednex, known for their hit Cotton-Eye Joe around that time, did a cover of "Ein bißchen Frieden," also played in the Eurovision Song Contest. The song has since been rendered in English as "A Little Peace" recorded by Daniel O'Donnell for his 1997 album I Believe, and in Dutch as "Een Beetje Vrede" recorded by Kathleen Aerts for her 2009 album In Symfonie. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ein_bi%C3%9Fchen_Frieden&action=edit&section=2 edit Category:1982 singles